Just the way you are
by twigirl28
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at the hospital when Alice is having her baby. There is an instant attraction between them. When Edward wants more from Bella, she starts to pull away and he is determined to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

Bella loved working in Labor and Delivery at St. Francis memorial hospital. She adored all the little babies being brought into the world, birth truly was a miracle. There was no where she would rather be, even if she did have to work the night shift sometimes. It's not like she had a life outside of work anyways. Summerville South Carolina wasn't exactly known for having a lot of entertainment, although Charleston was just twenty minutes away. It wasn't like she didn't want to go out, she just didn't know anyone other than her coworkers. She was born and raised in Rome GA and attended Clemson University for college. She had always known she wanted to be a nurse and she received her bachelors degree in nursing. Two months before she graduated, her parents were killed in a car accident. It was a one car accident and the officers told Bella they believed that her father ran off the side of the road and over corrected causing the car to flip. Her father, Charlie Swan, was killed instantly. Her mother, Rene, was taken to the hospital, but died only minutes after arriving. Bella had no other family and felt there was no reason to go back to her home town. There was just too many memories and besides she had fallen in love with SC. Once she graduated she started putting in applications and found the position at St. Francis memorial hospital in Summerville.

Bella had worked at St. Francis for six years and still she never got tired of helping the doctors and the mommies bring theses beautiful babies into the world.

She was standing at the nurses station when a tiny woman with spiky black hair and a huge bulging belly was wheeled up to the counter. The man standing beside her was tall with blonde hair and he looked as if he was about to pass out. Bella assumed he was the father, most of the soon to be dads looked more scared than the women who were in labor. The blonde man walked up to counter and stood there looking at Bella like he was unsure what was so supposed to happen next. Bella found it comical, these new dads were so funny, but she held back her laugh and put a reassuring smile on her face as she asked, "can I help you sir?"

"Uhh yeah, umm my wife is pregnant...I mean she's having a baby...I mean she's having it now." he said. The young women was rubbing her protruding belly and had a loving smile on her face as she looked at her husband.

"That's wonderful sir. Can I get your wife's name and yours?"

"Alice Whitlock" he turns and points at his wife, " that's her" he then turns and points at himself, "I'm Jasper Whitlock." Wow this dad was a nervous wreck. If he was having this much trouble now, Bella couldn't imagine how he was going to be once the real action started. She got the file and walked from behind the counter, coming up behind the wheel chair. "How are you feeling momma?" She asked Alice.

"Very excited and just a little nervous."

"There's nothing to be nervous about sweety,it's going to be fine. I'm going to take you to your room now and get you all hooked up." Bella looked up and noticed Jasper was already walking down the hall, as if the will to sit down was so strong he could magically know which room Alice had been assigned to. "Sir? Mr. Whitlock?" He turned back to them "We will be going to room 307." He nodded and continued down the hall leaving his wife with Bella. Oh boy, this was going to be a long delivery.

"Oh Alice, honey I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Jasper came jogging back to his wife and took her hand to walk beside her as Bella wheeled her to the room. Yep definitely a long night. Hopefully Bella wouldn't have three patients by the time the night was over.

Once she got Mrs. Whitlock hooked up to all the appropriate monitors and put her IV in, she told the couple that the doctor would be in soon to see how many centimeters she was.

"Have you decided whether or not your going to want an epidural?" Bella asked just before walking out the door.

"I don't want anything. I don't trust someone sticking a big needle in my back and I also heard it could affect the baby. I can handle the pain on my own, but thank you for asking." Bella really hoped Mrs. Whitlock didn't end up regretting that decision. Bella had never given birth herself, but she had helped deliver enough to know the process was extremely painful.

"Ok, well the doctor will be in here soon and in the meantime if there's any thing you need just hit the call button on the bed. You and baby are doing really good so just try to relax." Bella gave then one last smile and walked back to the nurses station. There was a man in a suit standing there, he looked wild, his eyes darting about and his hair was standing on end, even with all that Bella couldn't help but notice how incredibly sexy he was. She looked behind him expecting to see a pregnant women in a chair, but there was no one. Oh goodness this one might be worse than Mr. Whitlock. At least he had remembered to bring his wife.

"Can I help you sir?" She asked him

"Yes I'm looking for my sister, is she here?" Was this guy for real. There were 26 women in L&D right now and he wanted her to know exactly which one was his sister? "Uhh, well if you give me her name I can check for you."

"Alice Whitlock." Aww well the men in this family needed to take a valium.

"Yes I just admitted her, she's in room 307. Do you want me to take you?"

"No, no I will be fine." He turned to leave, but stopped and turned back to Bella "thank you for umm all your help and by the way my name is Edward Cullen". He gave her a shy smile that was a little crooked and so damn sexy. She smile back "I'm nurse Swan, but you can call me Bella and it's really no problem, that's what i'm here for." He looked at her for a couple more seconds and then left to find his sister.

* * *

Dr. Jacob Black was the obstetrician on the floor tonight. He had black hair cut short to his scalp, he was muscular and good-looking. He was also a very patient and kind man. He did good with calming the moms down while they were in labor.

"Hey Dr. Black, we've got a new patient down in 307."

He smiled at her and said, "alright, let's go check her progress shall we. Do we need to call the anesthesiologist for her?"

"No she's opted out of an epidural."

They walked down to Mrs. Whitlocks room and walked in Bella following behind Jacob.

"Hello everyone, I'm Dr. Black." he walked up to Alice's bed. "How are feeling sweetheart?"

She had a grimace on her face and when Bella looked up at the monitor she knew why, Mrs. Whitlock was in the middle of what looked to be a very strong contraction. She glanced around the room looking at the two men, Jasper edgy and Mr. Cullen just looked terrified for his sister.

"I need to check Mrs. Whitlocks progress now" Dr. Black looked around the room to see if everyone was staying. Bella wasnt sure if the two men knew what "checking her progress" entailed so she explained that the doctor would have to examine Alice's cervix. This got their attention and Mr. Cullen told his sister he would be in the waiting room. Bella wasnt sure Alice even heard him, she was concentrating on yet another contraction.

Eight hours later and alot of begging from Mrs. Whitlock to please bring her the drugs, a tiny beautiful baby boy was born. Michael Riley Whitlock was brought into the world on August 15th at 4:05am weighing eight pounds seven ounces. Mother and child were both happy and healthy. Mr. Whitlock had really stepped up during the delivery and let his wife yell at him. He dutifully took the harsh words she threw at him. He held her hand the entire time and wiped her brow when she needed him to. It was truly a beautiful sight. Two people so obviously in love starting their family and sharing the moment together. Bella had always wanted kids, she just didn't think it was going to be in the cards for her future.

After going home to sleep and grab something to eat, she was now back at the hospital for her next shift. Once she checked the log in sheet for any new patients that might have come in that day, there were none, she made her rounds checking on all the new moms. As she opened the door to Mrs. Whitlocks room she stepped inside and was shocked to see Mr. Cullen holding little Michael. He looked as if he had a lot of practice with holding new-born babies. Most men didn't like to hold them this soon, always saying they were scared they would break them. Mr. Cullen looked like a natural.

"Your so good at holding him, have you had practice?"

He looked up from the baby to look at her, "actually this is the first baby I have ever held and im scared to death." Bella laughed and said, "well it doesn't show and you're doing fantastic." It was good to know that he didn't have any children and she had already noticed he wasnt wearing a wedding band, now if she could only find out if he was single.

"Mr. Cullen I'm supposed to check on you sister, do you happen to know where she's at?"

"Edward, please call me Edward and yes she's in the shower."

"Oh ok well I will come back in a few minutes to check her." She was just getting ready to walk out when he called out to her.

"Bella wait, do you want to hold the baby?" He looked so hopeful she didn't have the heart to tell him that as part of her job she held all the babies while they were here. Instead she smiled and said, "I would love to thank you." He stood up from the rocker he had been sitting in, looking unsure how to go about actually handing her the small bundle. Bella walked up and gently but efficiently took the baby from him. In the process her arm brushed against his and she felt like she had been shocked where they touched. She glanced up at him to see if he felt it to, but he was looking down at the floor with a smile on his face.

Bella couldn't help the overwhelming attraction she felt towards this man that she knew nothing about. She didn't even know if he was in a relationship and most likely she would never find out. In just two days, if all was well with baby and momma, they would be released and there would be no reason for Edward to come back to the hospital. Well she would just have to make the best of these next two days.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next two days Bella visited Alice more than was necessary for her job. She genuinely liked Alice and Jasper. She also loved being able to see Edward and learn about him. Like that he was a lawyer at Masen Law Firm and he was 30 years old. He loved children and donated to organizations all over the country. Bottom line, he's an amazing man. On Alice's second day at the hospital, her and baby Michael were being released to go home, as sad as Bella was that she wouldn't being seeing them for a while she was also happy that they were going home to start their life.

Bella was sitting in Alice's room holding Michael while Jasper and Edward gathered Alice's personal belongings along with the flowers and balloons that were sent from friends and family. Lauren, one of the nursing assistants, brought in a wheel chair for Alice.

"Do I really have to ride in that thing?" Alice asked Bella.

"Yeah, its hospital policy." Bella had always thought it was silly to make the mothers leave in a wheel chair, but it was the hospital rules. "Are you excited to be getting home?"

"Oh goodness yes. I miss my comfy bed and having my husband sleeping beside me." Alice said. "You're going to come visit me and Michael right?" Bella wanted nothing more than to visit Alice. She thought her and Alice could become good friends given the chance. Bella truly liked her.

"Of course. I have your number and you have mine. Call me when you get settled and I would love to come see you both."

Alice sat down in the wheel chair, complaining the whole time about the absurdity of having to use one. Bella placed Michael in her arms, giving him a kiss on his sweet plump cheek. She told them all bye and that she had to get to work. As she went to the door she turned around one last time and saw Edward staring at her, she smiled at him and waved, he returned her smile.

For the rest of the day Bella continued to check on her patients, Edward always in her thoughts.

* * *

Two weeks after Alice was released, she called to invite Bella over for dinner on Saturday. There was a football game on that afternoon and Alice, Jasper and Edward always watched the games together. Bella told her that she would definitely be there. She loved football and wanted to spend more time with all of them.

She was checking on a baby in the nursery who was born early and was a bit jaundiced when Dr. Black walked in.

"Bella how are you today?" He was always so polite, not treating the nurses as if they were below him.

"I'm good Dr. Black and how are you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Jacob? And don't call me sir, I'm only two years older than you." Bella laughed and agreed to call him Jacob and to definitely not call him sir.

"So I was wondering what you were doing this Saturday?" He looked at her expectantly.

"Oh well actually I'm going to a friend's house to watch the USC game." She felt horrible when she saw the disappointment on his face.

"That sounds fun, I guess I will see you Monday then." He checked a few charts and then left without saying anything else to her.

* * *

On Saturday Bella woke up early, she had chores around the house she wanted to get done before she went to Alice's. Alice had said for her to be there around 1:00, the game was starting at 2:00 that afternoon. Bella wasnt a Carolina Gamecocks fan. Attending college at Clemson University would make you hate the Gamecocks. These are in state rival schools. She decided to wear her Clemson shirt even though she was walking into a house with Cock fans. Oh well she needed to show who she supported.

She got into her car and put Alice's address in to her GPS. Summerville was a relatively small town but the roads could be confusing. Bella followed the directions and as she got closer to her destination she realized Alice and Jasper lived in the historic part of town. Bella loved these old historic homes and was getting even more excited about her evening. She pulled into the drive way and looked up at the white two-story home. It had an amazing front porch, with a swing and huge round columns that went from the porch up to the balcony of the second floor. The house was absolutely beautiful.

She walked up on the porch and to the front door, she stood there contemplating knocking incase the baby was sleeping or ringing the bell because this house was huge and she wasnt sure they would hear her knock. She decided that, for the baby's sake she would knock first and if that didn't work she would ring the bell.

Bella raised her hand to knock and before she got the chance the door flew open. Edward was standing there smiling at her, all she could manage to do was stare back. This man was gorgeous. He looked down her body and his eyes snapped back up to her chest. Bella didn't know whether to be offended that this man that she barely knew was blatantly staring at her breasts or thrilled that such a sexy man was clearly checking her out. Then he started laughing. What the hell?! She knew she didn't have huge boobs but she'd been told they were perky and just the right size. She looked down at her chest, wondering what the hell he found so damn funny and then realized he hadn't been checking out her boobs nor had he been laughing at them. It was her shirt. Her shirt was purple with an orange Clemson paw in the middle it fit snuggly to her body, but it was the saying that had Edward laughing. It was her favorite shirt, it said "choke the chicken".

"Nice shirt,but you do realize we're watching the gamecocks today don't you?"

"Yes I know, but I had to show that I still supported my team."

Edward stepped to the side so she could come in. "Hows Michael been doing?"

Edward smiled sweetly, "he's spoiled already."

"I bet his uncle Edward had a hand in that."

"I admit to nothing" he said while laughing. They walked into the living room where Jasper and Alice were already sitting. Alice was holding the baby, rocking him to sleep. Edward sat on the couch and Bella had no choice but to sit next to him.

"Bella I'm so glad you made it. As soon as I put Michael down for his nap we can eat and get ready for the game." Alice said as she stood up to take the baby to his room.

Hours later, with a full belly and her face aching from all the laughing she had done, she was telling Alice and Jasper good night by the front door.

"You have to come again soon. I'm dying to get out the house so maybe we can do lunch." Alice suggested.

"Of course I would love to. Just give me a call." Bella hugged Alice and then turned to Jasper who have her a quick hug before telling her she was welcome anytime.

"I'll walk you out Bella." Edward said. After telling Alice and Jasper bye one more time she walked out the door with Edward behind her. Once they reached her car Bella turned around to face Edward. "Well I had a fun time tonight, I guess I will see you around." Bella opened the door to her car, but before she could get in he stopped her.

"Bella wait. There was something I wanted to ask you." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

"Bella wait. There was something I wanted to ask you." He said.

She turned around, facing him. "Sure Edward, what is it?"

"Would you be interested in having dinner with me sometime?" Bella wanted to scream YES OH MY GOD YES! But she didn't want to sound desperate, so she pretended to think about it for all of three seconds before she answered him.

"I would love to Edward." That didn't sound desperate right? Polite and interested but not desperate.

Edward looked relieved and happy. "Ok great. I will get your number from Alice and call you later in the week to make plans."

"Sounds good. Bye "

"Bye Bella." Edward said. She climbed in her car and started the engine. As she pulled out the drive way she looked back to see Edward still standing in the same spot, his hands in his pockets, watching her drive away.

* * *

Over the next few days Bella waited patiently for a call or even a text from Edward. She kept her mind on her work and when she was home she busied herself by cleaning or reading. On Tuesday, Alice called wanting to have lunch. Bella was working day shift this week and told Alice when her lunch break was. They agreed to meet at a quiet restaurant called O'Charleys. When Bella arrived, Alice was already there waiting on her at a table. Michael was asleep in is stroller.

"I already ordered you a sweet tea. I hope that's ok?" Bella was from the south, where sweet tea was more like a religion than a drink. She loved tea.

"That's perfect Alice thank you. How's the baby been doing and Jasper?"

"Well, Jasper would never say it, but I think he's happy to be back at work. With Michael crying from his colic and my hormones still going wild, I believe we were driving him crazy." Both girls laughed. Jasper worked at the same law firm Edward did, which was how Alice and Jasper met. Bella knew some men found it hard to have an over emotional wife and not know how to help. "And Michael has been wonderful other than the colic. He's such a happy baby when he's not fussing from the colic."

"It will pass soon." Bella looked down at the sleeping baby. "He's so precious Alice. You and Jasper are so lucky."

"Yes I think so to, and thank you. So you and my brother?" Alice looked at Bella expectantly. She didn't know what to say to Alice. Was she attracted to Edward? Umm hell yes she was! But there really wasnt anything going on between them.

"What has he told you?"

"Only that he asked you out and you said yes. Then he asked me for your number."

"Ok well that all that's happened." Bella left out the part about her going crazy waiting on this mans call.

"When's the date? I could come over and help you get ready."

"He hasn't called me yet."

"I know he's my brother, but let me tell you a secret. If he calls you today or tomorrow then say yes to a Friday night date, if he calls you Thursday tell him you already have plans Friday but your open Saturday and if that asshole waits until Friday to call you, well then you tell him your weekend is all booked up." Bella started laughing at Alice's absurd 'rules'.

"Yes ma'am. Now why am I doing this?" Bella really was curious. She had never heard such a thing before.

"Because, it's the rules of dating. I read it in a book years ago."

Bella and Alice chatted and ate their lunch. Michael woke up halfway through and Bella told Alice to finish eating while she held the baby. She snuggled him while he cooed at her. Bella smelled something foul and looked at Alice. "Umm mommy, I think we have a situation over here."

"Oh okay. I was finished anyways, I will just take him to the bathroom to change his diaper." Alice walked over to pick Michael up. She talked sweetly to him as took him from Bella's arms. "Did you do a stinky on Aunt Bella?" Bella sat stunned. Aunt? She barely knew Alice although from what she did know she really liked her and they were becoming fast friends. She let the word 'aunt' roll around in her head and decided that she liked it. She had no family and would love to be an extended part of Alice and Jasper's family.

After Alice came back from the restroom with a now clean Michael, they left with a promise to get together again soon. Bella headed back to work to finish out her day. She checked her phone to make sure she hadn't missed any calls or messages. Nothing! She was really getting antsy waiting on Edwards call.

* * *

Bella was exhausted as she went home. All she wanted to do is soak in a hot tub and go to bed. When she came back from lunch with Alice, all hell had broke loose on the L&D floor. Two moms were delivering almost simultaneously, another mom who was only 28 weeks was having contractions and they were fighting like hell with medication to stop them and the last mommy to be was having a difficult labor, her baby's umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck so she was sent to the OR for a cesarean. On top of all the action they were short-staffed today and Bella felt like she hadn't stopped moving since coming back from lunch.

Bella walked through her apartment door and went straight to her bathroom to start her bath. When the water was just right she stripped and got in, laying her head on the back of the tub. Just as she started to relax her cell phone began to vibrate on the counter. No, no, no! She thought about just letting it go to voice mail, but she knew that it could be work and no matter how tired she was, she couldn't in good conscience not go in if they needed her. Groaning she stood up and leaned over to reach her phone. She didn't recognize the number. "Hello."

"Uhh Bella, its Edward. Your not busy are you?"

"No just taking a hot relaxing bath." Bella waited for a reply, but the line was silent for several seconds. "Edward you still there?"

"Oh yeah sorry. So should I call you back when your done?"

"No its fine. Whats up?"

"Well I was just calling to see if Friday night at 7pm would be good with you for our date?" Bella's stomach became alive with butterflies. According to Alice's "rules" she could say yes, although she wasnt sure she would have told him no if he was calling her on Friday night at 6:55pm.

"That sounds perfect." She gave him directions to her apartment complex and then she had to hang up, her bath water was getting cold. She got out and dried off, putting on a pair of cotton shorts and a shirt that read "Nope I can't go to Hell...Satan still has that restraining order against me". She only wore this shirt to bed or around the house, never out in public, aware that it would offend many people. This was the Bible belt line after all.

She laid down and was just about to doze off when her phone vibrated again. ONE NEW MESSAGE. She checked the message, it was from Edward.

_I cnt get the thought of u naked & wet off my mind_

She giggled like a school girl and typed a reply.

_Then u will def. b having sweet dreams 2nite_

_There will b nothing sweet about my dreams Mrs. Swan_

Bella laughed at his flirting and put her phone back on the nightstand. She rolled over to go to sleep knowing that she would be dreaming of Edward and just like him, there would be nothing sweet about her dreams.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if I offended anyone with the writing on Bella's t-shirt. Also I'm not taking moms who have a difficult labor lightly. What I wrote came from my own experience when I was pregnant. I almost lost my baby when I was 28 weeks and was giving meds that made my heart feel as if was going fly out my chest. Although I didn't have a cesarean, when I went into labor at 8 months my little girl's heart did drop with every contraction I had, but thankfully I delivered naturally. The little shit was just squeezing her cord. I just want you all to know that I do not take a difficult labor lightly. Hope you enjoy this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

After Tuesday nights flirty texts, Bella and Edward texted each other every night. They talked about their likes and dislikes and found they liked a lot of the same movies and music. They also flirted a lot. It was now Friday and Bella was home after another long day at work. She had to take a shower and get ready for her date. Alice came over on Wednesday to help her pick out what to wear. They argued over what she should wear and finally they agreed on a simple black cocktail dress. It came to Bella's knees, the skirt of the dress was loose and would twirl if she spun around. The neck dipped down to the pleated waistline the circled her waist. The back was bare. It was simple, but elegant. She put her hair up in a twist and left a few tendrils to fall around her face. After she put a little makeup on, she slipped her heels on and grabbed her purse to make sure she had everything she would need.

Just as she was completely ready there was a knock on the door. She looked up at the clock. 6:57. Wow, he was right on time. She glanced at her self one more time in the mirror on the wall of her living room. Deciding she looked as good as she was going to, she took a deep breath to settle her nerves and opened the door. She was stunned. He literally took her breath away. He was wearing a pair of black slacks and his shirt was a baby blue. He wasnt wearing a tie and had the top two buttons of his dress shirt undone. His copper-colored hair was a mess as usual, but she could tell he made an attempt to tame it. He looked ready to walk out on a runway.

"You look beautiful Bella." Edward was looking her up and down. She could feel her cheeks getting hot as she started to blush at his compliment.

"Thank you. You looking handsome." Edward gave her a shy smile and held his arm out to her.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes. So where are we going?" She asked as she stepped out and locked the door behind her. She put her arm through his. He smelled wonderful and she felt her arm tingle where it laid on his.

"Have you ever been to Muse?" he asked.

"No, but I heard it was wonderful." He led her to his truck, a white 2012 Dodge Ram. "Nice truck." She couldn't explain why, but she loved it when men drove trucks. Something about it was masculine. He surprised her by opening the door for her. She got in and put her seat belt on as he came around the truck to get in.

"Thanks. I love this truck. The engine is a hemy." Bella looked over at him to see him smiling with pride. She didn't have the heart to ask him to explain what a "Hemy" was, so she nodded in approval. They rode in silence for most of the ride only commenting occasionally on a song that would come on the radio.

They pulled up to Muse and parked. Edward got out first and came around to open her door for her. She could get used to this. He took her hand and led her into the restaurant. Muse was cozy and beautiful. The floors were hard wood and the tables were small with white tablecloths covering them. Edward gave the hostess his last name and they were immediately led to the back of the restaurant to a small room. If she had thought the front dining area was small and cozy, it had nothing on this room. Just as the front the floors were hard wood and the tables had the same white tablecloths on them, but you could tell this room was meant for romance. Against the far back wall was a fire-place surrounded by beautiful stone, a fire burning bright in it. The tables would only fit two people and there was lit candles on all of them. The room was dim and had a warm, inviting feel to it.

Edward pulled out her chair for her, such the gentleman. He took his seat across from her. Edward asked Bella what she would like to drink. She didn't really know much about wines so she told him she would have whatever he preferred. He ordered a white wine.

"So what do you think of the place?" Edward looked nervous and expectant.

"It's beautiful. And the artwork is amazing." Bella couldn't stop looking at all the art that decorated the walls. The waiter brought their wine and asked if they were ready to order. Bella hadn't even looked at the menu yet.

"Since you've eaten here before, Edward you know what's good. I will have whatever you have." She wasnt a picking eater and wasnt concerned that she wouldn't like whatever he chose. After he ordered and the waiter left, they chatted about their jobs. Edward's face would light up when he talked about his work. Bella was sure her face looked the same when she talked about her job as well.

They chatted and joked all through dinner. Bella couldn't remember the last time she had laughed so much. They were now done with their food and Bella feared the night was coming to an end. She wasnt ready to go home, but didn't want to sound needy.

Edward took care of the bill and they walked out into to the warm night air. "Are you ready to go home?" he asked her.

"Not really." She said.

"Great. Lets take a walk on the beach."

Folly beach was the closest and it was a lovely beach. Bella took her heels off in the truck before getting out. She glanced over at Edward to see he was taking his shoes and socks off to. They got out and made their way down to the water. Edward put his arm around her shoulders and they began walking along the water's edge.

"Tell me about your family Bella. You already met some of mine, it only seems fair that I learn about yours."

"Well...umm...actually I don't have any family."

Edward looked confused. "You mean none of your family lives around here?"

"No. I only had my mom and dad and they were killed in a car accident a few years ago. So I have no family at all." Bella clarified. Edward looked stunned.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I can't imagine what that must be like. I am very to close to my family and couldn't imagine not having them. That has to be hard on you not having anyone, especially on the holidays."

"It is, but I try not to think about it and usually I volunteer to work those days so the nurses who do have families can be home with them." Edward stopped walking and Bella stopped and turned to see what was wrong.

"Beautiful,smart, funny, kind, brave and strong. That's what you are Isabella Swan." He said looking in her eyes. He came closer until he was only inches away from her. He searched her eyes and leaned down brushing his lips softly against hers. When she didn't pull away he kissed her again with a little more force. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her. Edward put his hands on her hips and continued to kiss her slowly. It wasnt rushed, it was sweet and wonderful.

He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers. They looked at each other and smiled. "That was...wow." he whispered, his breath fanning over her face.

She couldn't agree more. It had been wow for her too. "If you think kissing me was good, just wait until you get me in bed." She joked. Edward threw his head back and laughed.

"I'm looking forward to it Miss. Swan." Bella was looking forward to it as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella stood at the nurses station, her face propped up on her hand, daydreaming about Edward and their kiss at the beach four nights ago. It was such a sweet kiss and she wanted so much more. Unfortunately he only kissed her once more that night and that was on her cheek, when he walked her to the door of her apartment. Four nights since their date, four days since she had talked to him. She didn't know what to do about that. Should she call him? No, she didn't want to appear needy after only the first date. But damn why hadn't he called her. Or at least a text.

She sighed, straightening up and grabbing a chart. She needed to stop dwelling on this now and do her work. There was only three moms on the L&D floor right now, this gave Bella ample opportunity to catch up on her paperwork, although it wasn't holding her attention.

She was entering patient information into the computer when she felt her phone vibrate in her scrubs pocket. Her heart started pounding with excitement. _Please let this be Edward!_ She pleaded as she pulled the phone out of her pocket. Disappointment ripped through her at the sight of Alice's name on the caller ID.

"Hello." Bella tried to sound happy as she answered the phone.

"Bella, I know you're at work, but if you have a moment I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah we've been slow today so I have a few minutes. What's up?"

"Jasper and I have some friends coming in from out-of-town this week. We are all going out Saturday and I really want you to come along. I just know that you will get along with them and they are going to love you. Please say you will come with us. I already have a sitter for Michael."

Bella didn't even bother to ask where they were going, she didn't want to spend another Saturday night at home or volunteering to work. "Yeah that sounds good Alice. Just let me know what time."

"Yay! Okay, I'll call you later with details. I just know we're going to have a blast!" Alice said excitedly. Bella laughed at her enthusiasm. They hung up and Bella went back to work.

* * *

Thursday evening, Alice called Bella to tell her that they were meeting at Alice and Jasper's house at 6pm and to dress casual.

"Where are we going?" Bella wanted to know so she could dress right, she wasnt sure her opinion of casual was the same as Alice's.

"I thought we could go to Wild Wings for food and a few drinks, then we are going to indulge our inner child."

"Umm Alice I'm not sure I want to indulge my inner child."

"Just be at my house at 6 Bella and your going to enjoy yourself I promise." Bella wasnt sure about that, but she let it go and told Alice she would be there, they hung up and Bella was a little disappointed Alice hadn't mentioned if Edward was going to be joining them.

She went to the kitchen to heat some leftover fettuccine. Just as the timer went off on the microwave, her cell phone buzzed. She looked at it and was shocked to see a new message from Edward. Oh he had some nerve. He doesn't contact her all week and when he finally does its through a text! She stared at her phone for a minute before giving in and opening the message.

_Hey stranger. -E. _That's it. Hey stranger was the best he had. She wasnt even sure how to respond to that. She set the phone down and turned to get her food. She leaned against the counter and glared at her phone while eating. Bella sighed, picking her phone up to reply. He had made her wait all week for him, but she was never one to ignore people. She would just play it cool, as if she hadn't been going crazy wondering what she'd done wrong on their date.

_Well hello to you -B. _She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_I've been thinking about you -E. _Bella wasnt sure she believed him. Had he really been thinking about her? If so, why hadn't he contacted her. Maybe she was making a big deal out of nothing.

_Really? What about me? -B_

_It's a secret _;)_ Alice said you would be joining us Saturday night...cant wait to see you beautiful Bella -E. _Bella laughed at his silliness and blushed at his compliment.

_Yes I will be there...looking forward to seeing you as well -B_

Bella went to bed that night feeling relieved. She still wasnt sure what had taken him so long to text her, but he did so she wasnt going to dwell on it. She couldn't wait for Saturday.

* * *

Bella pulled up at Alice's Saturday evening and climbed out her car. She glanced down quickly one more time at what she was wearing, maybe she went to casual. She was wearing tennis shoes, tight, but comfortable, dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt that had black half sleeves. She'd thrown her hair in to a pony tail.

She walked up the porch and rang the door bell. Alice opened the door, relieving Bella of her fears over what she was wearing. Alice was dressed much the same.

"Bella! Come in, I want you to meet our friends." Bella followed her into the living room where Jasper and Edward were sitting, talking to a man and woman.

"This is Emmett and his wife Rosalie." Whoa. They were a beautiful couple. The man Emmett was bulky as if he worked out regularly, he had light brown curly hair and blue eyes. He smiled in greeting and the cutest dimples appeared on his face. The woman Rosalie also had blue eyes. She was blonde and her body was amazing. She also smiled sweetly at Bella.

Bella smiled back at both of them. "Nice to meet you both."

"Nice to meet you to Bella. So is everybody ready to go?" Emmett said. Everybody was ready and stood up.

"I was thinking, since we wont all be able to fit in the same car, that Jasper and I would ride with Rose and Emmett because we havent seen them in forever and Bella if you don't mind you can ride with Edward?" Alice said. Bella looked at Edward and he was grinning.

"Yeah, as long as that's ok with you?" Bella asked Edward.

"Sounds perfect." Edward answered.

"Alright now that it's all settled lets hit the road people." Jasper said as he led the way out the door.

Bella climbed into Edwards truck and put her seatbelt on. Edward caught Bella by surprise when he leaned over in his seat and kissed her. He pulled back "I missed those lips." Bella blushed, her face hot. "Oh and by the way..." he waited until she looked at him before he finished "Your lips and your sweet taste. That's what I was thinking about the other night."


	6. Chapter 6

Wings were just not the best food to eat when you were trying to impress and not embarrass yourself in front a man you liked and in front of people you had just met. Theses things were so messy, but oh so good and they went well with beer. Alice was the only one not drinking out the six of them. She was still breast-feeding Michael and they needed a designated driver anyways. Though she wasnt drinking she damn sure was eating. One would think Alice was scared someone was going to eat them all before she had a chance to get any.

After eating her fair share of wings, Bella just couldn't eat another bite. She sat back in her chair and nursed her beer. She learned through conversation that Emmett was an architect in Charlotte NC. Rosalie was a stay at home mom to their three-year old son Riley. They were both sweet and charming. Rosalie and Emmett were seated across from Bella and she truly enjoyed talking to them throughout dinner. Edward was right next to Bella and he would occasionally brush against her, she wasnt sure whether this was an accident or on purpose. Either way she wasnt complaining.

When everyone was finished, they divided up the check. Bella tried to pay her half, but Edward would hear none of it. He ended up paying for her and himself. They all walked outside to their cars and stood waiting on Alice to tell them where they were going next.

"I wanted to have fun tonight and since I can't drink now and I wanted to indulge in my inner child, I decided we should go to Frankies Fun park." Alice said. Everybody stared open-mouthed at her. "What?" She said almost shyly. "I thought it would be fun."

"Hell yeah! Laser tag bitches!" Emmett yelled. He obviously was very much in touch with his inner child. Everyone laughed at his enthusiasm and suddenly they were all excited.

* * *

"Bumper boats, Go karts or Laser tag? What do y'all want to do first?" Alice asked as they stood in the very loud arcade of Frankies.

"I thought I made it clear at Wild Wings. LASER TAG BABY!" Emmett was really excited about this laser tag. Bella had never played it before and wasnt sure what you were supposed to do.

They walked up to the counter with a sign over it that said Laser tag and listed the prices. They decided they would spend a our playing laser tag and then go on to something else. Emmett wasnt to happy with this plan. Bella got the feeling he would spend the entire night playing it if he could.

They got their tickets and headed outside to a fenced in area. It was dark with very little light inside the fence. There was obstacles laid out all over the place. Card board people and little huts to hide in Bella assumed. They attendant started handing out the equipment to the men. He helped Bella, Alice and Rose put theirs on. He wrapped a collar like thing around her neck, it had a wire that went from her neck down her back and attached to her "gun". He explained to everyone that they each had 100 lives and the counter was on the gun. They would know if they had been "hit" because their gun would light up.

"Boys against girls!" Alice called out. Bella wasnt sure this was a good idea. They needed some reinforcement on their side. She knew they were going to lose this game. Bella glance at Edward and he smirked at her and winked. She knew what that meant. He was coming after her. Well then bring it on.

The boys walked to the other side of the gated in play area and waited for the attendant to start the game.

"Ready? Go." Bella ran to duck behind one of the huts and looked around to anticipate her next move. The closest protection was a few feet away and she would be wide open on her way there.

"Argh! Emmett you scared the shit out of me!" Bella heard Alice's voice somewhere ahead of her to the far side of the area. "Wait! Stop! You can't follow me Emmett! You ass! I'm down to 50 lives already!" Wow Emmett was relentless. Bella watched as Alice ran past her hiding spot with Emmett on tail shooting her insistently. It was hilarious to watch. She decided to try to stay away from him or she would be dead before she started.

Bella decided to make a run for the next protective wall. As she started running she heard more screaming and laughing in the distance. She made it to her destination and squatted down behind the wooden wall. There was a tiny slit to peek out of. She looked through it and almost screamed when she saw Emmett duck down right in front of it. He looked around, probably for his next victim. Alice must be out the game already. Bella was fighting to hold in her giggles as she watched Emmett act like a soldier, moving stealthily from one shield to the next.

She turned around, ready to make a run for it and stopped in her tracks. Edward was standing over her, gun pointed at her, smirking.

"Stand up slowly Miss Swan and lower your weapon." Well hell, she was caught. She only hoped he would have more mercy on her than Emmett had shown Alice. She stood slowly and let her hand holding her gun drop to her side. She needed a plan and fast. It was only her and Rose left in the game against three men.

Bella walked slowly towards Edward, looking up at him through her eyelashes. She smiled shyly and lifted her hand not holding her weapon up to his chest. "You wouldn't shoot me, would you Edward?" She said as she ran her hand down his chest to his stomach. She watched his eyes widen and his adams apple bob as he swallowed hard.

"Uhh...y-yes...I-I mean n-no?" He stuttered. It sounded like he wasnt sure of his answer. Good, exactly what she wanted. Successfully distracted, she lifted her gun and started shooting him, while running backwards. Edward stood there shocked before realizing what had just happened. He took off after her. Bella tried to find somewhere to hide but Edward was to fast with his long legs and was right behind her. He grabbed her around her waist from behind and they both went down to the ground laughing. Edward rolled on to her. The top of his body laying on the top of hers. Looking between her eyes and her mouth, Bella knew what was about to happen. He slowly leaned down and kissed her lips. Bella dropped the gun she was still holding and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his tongue slide across her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. It was all the permission he needed to deepen the kiss. Edward had one hand behind her head holding her to him, his other hand was on hip pulling her body closer to his.

"Bella! Where are you girlie? I took Emmett out!" Rose called out. Bella and Edward broke apart, breathing heavy.

"I shouldnt be fraternizing with the enemy." Bella said while laughing lightly.

"I don't know. I think theirs something to be said for it." He winked at her and stood up, holding his hand out to help her up. Bella brushed herself off, cussing herself for wearing a white shirt.

"I'm going to give you a head start, then I'm coming for you beautiful Bella." Edward said as he ran his finger down her cheek. She took off across the play area until she found Rose ducked down behind another wall, her back against it.

"Where have you been? I took Emmett out. Now we have to focus on Jasper and Edward."

"I'll take Jasper." Bella said. She knew that if she went after Edward, she wouldn't be able to focus enough to take him out.

Rosalie nodded her approval. "Ok here's the plan. You go that way," she indicated Bella should go to the right of the field, "and I will go the other way." Rosalie looked sternly at her. "Dont get caught! When you see him, SHOOT and don't stop." Wow her and Emmett took this shit serious. She briefly wondered if Emmett rubbed off on her, she didn't have long to think about it. "Alright, lets take these fuckers down." Rosalie said.

They split up and went their own ways. Bella sure hoped she didn't let Rose down. Bella snuck around the field, trying to be as quiet as possible, so she could hear movement. In the distance she heard laughing and running. Rose apparently found someone, hopefully Edward. She turned the corner of one of the huts and saw a flash of blonde hair. Jasper! Taking a deep breath she quietly tip toed up behind him and started shooting. Jasper stood quickly and looked to his left and then to his right, looking for the enemy. Bella never stopped shooting. He whipped around and raised his gun to shoot back. They chased each other around, both still shooting. Jasper ran out of lives before she did, and so was out the game. He joined his wife and a sulking Emmett on the bench.

With only 25 lives left, Bella turned to go help Rose. Before she could, they came walking up. Rose was smiling like she had won the lottery and Edward looked defeated. Men just couldn't stand to lose. The girls hugged each other and did a victory dance, while the guys accused them of cheating. Well Emmett accused Rose of cheating. Bella wasnt sure how you could cheat in this game, but maybe Rose had her ways.

* * *

They rode the go carts next and Emmett managed to spin every one of them out. It was embarrassing to have a worker come out onto the track to get them off the wall as Emmett rode off laughing. He showed no mercy not even for the guys. When the ride was over they all vowed to get revenge on the bumper boats.

They walked over to the large pool area that held the boats. There was a huge fountain shooting water out like a volcano. Their plan was to trap Emmett underneath it. They got into their own boats and immediately went after Emmett. He looked confused when all five of them started ramming him. It went from confused to shocked and then slightly worried when he realized where they were pushing him. They managed with very little difficulty to push him under the water fall. They kept their throttle wide open effectively keeping him under the water spray. With a wall behind him and all five of them in front of him, he had no way out. By the time their time was up on the boats Emmett was drenched and ready to go home for dry clothes.

They walked to the parking lot, Emmett promising revenge on all of them. It was hard to take him serious with his shoes squeaking each time he took a step and water from his clothes leaving a path behind him. Bella couldn't remember the last time she'd had so much fun.

"Did you have fun?" Edward asked Bella on the ride home.

"I had a blast!" She said. They listened to music on the ride and sang along with the radio, laughing at each other when one of them got the words wrong. When they pulled up to Alice and Jasper's house, Bella felt saddened that her fun night was over. She looked at Edward, who had a frown on his face. Maybe he was a little sad to.

"Bella, can we do something tomorrow?"

"I would love to Edward." She just had to know one thing first. "But I want to know why you waited so long to call me after our first date?"

Edward laughed lightly and turned to look at her. "Your going to think I'm crazy."

"Maybe, but I still want to know before I agree to another date."

Edward leaned his head back on the headrest, but turned his eyes to her. "I took some bad advice about dating. I wanted to call you the next day. Hell I wanted to call you every night this past week, but a coworker told me not to. He said that I had to make you wait, that women loved to chase a man. I'm really sorry Bella, I know how stupid that was."

Yes, Bella thought, that was really stupid. But at least he had told her the truth, silly as it may be. She smiled and leaned over to his seat. When her lips were almost touching his she said, "I would love to go out with you tomorrow, but don't ever treat me like that again, I don't like playing games Edward."

"Yes ma'am." He closed the distance between them and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella was sitting at home after a long shift at the hospital on a Monday night when her phone started ringing. She checked the caller ID before answering. Alice.

"Hey Alice."

"Bella, do you have plans this Saturday night?" Alice asked her. She didn't think she had plans. Over the last month and a half, her and Edward had seen each other every weekend. Sometimes they would go out both Friday and Saturday nights, but sometimes one or the other of them would be too tired. Edward had called or texted her every night. They still hadn't gotten any farther than kissing. But the kissing was amazing. They could make out like a couple of teenagers.

"Uhh I don't think I have anything planned Alice. I havent talked to Edward about the weekend yet. He's been so busy with that new case, I didn't want to bother him."

"Yeah I know. Jasper has been really stressing over that case. Well our parents are coming for a visit. They've never seen the baby because dad couldn't get time off from the hospital, but he finally did. I would love for you to meet them."

Bella felt disappointed that it wasnt Edward inviting her to meet his parents, but she really did want to meet them. She'd learned a lot about them from both Alice and Edward. They had lived in South Carolina until a couple of years ago. Carlisle Cullen was a cardiologist and sought after by hospitals all over the country. He and his wife Esme Cullen who was an interior designer, decided that since their children were grown, they wanted to move and explore another part of the country. A hospital in NY offered Carlisle a position that, according to Alice, was something Carlisle couldn't turn down. Esme jumped at the idea. She felt like, being a designer, NY was where she was always meant to be. The only downfall was they were unable to be here when their first grandchild was born.

"Yeah that sounds good. I've heard so much about them already, I cant wait to finally meet them." Bella said.

"Great. They're actually going to be here Friday afternoon, but I wanted to have a dinner Saturday. Then mom and dad are going to keep Michael while the four of us go out." Alice said.

"Oh goodness Alice," Bella said laughing,"where are you dragging us this time?"

"Well in the spirit of Halloween...I thought we would go to Boone Hall plantation."

Bella was hesitant at first, but she thought back to Frankie's. She'd had so much fun that night, letting herself run around like a kid with no worries. Bella had never been to the plantation, but they were known for their Halloween extravaganza. She trusted Alice to show her a good time.

"Okay. What time should I be there?"

"I thought we could have dinner around 6:30, but I'm sure Edward will pick you up." Alice said.

"Sounds good. I will see you then Alice." Bella hung her phone up and went to the kitchen to make herself dinner. She wasnt in the mood to cook and her freezer was looking sparse. She was interrupted from her search for food with a knock on her door. She looked down at her watch, 7:36pm. Who could that be she wondered. She wasnt expecting anyone tonight. She closed the freezer and went to the door. She was pleasantly surprised when she opened her door to a smiling Edward. He was still in his suit. That man could make anything look good. Even with his hair standing up all over the place, as if he had run his hands through it all day, he was still the most beautiful man Bella had ever seen.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked. She couldn't keep the cheesy grin off her face.

"I thought you might be hungry, and I since I havent had dinner either, I thought we could share. I hope you like Chinese." He said.

"I love Chinese and I'm starving. You must be a mind reader." She laughed. Bella stepped to the side to allow him to enter her apartment. He walked in and took his jacket off, laying it across the arm of her chair. "You can sit on the couch if you want, and I'll get some plates. You want something to drink?" She asked Edward, who was already in the process of taking the containers out of the bag and placing them on her coffee table.

"Sure. Do you have beer?"

"Yep. I'll be right back." Bella walked into her kitchen and got everything they would need. She grabbed two beers and went back to the living room, sitting down next to Edward.

They talked about their day while they ate dinner. Edward told her what he could about the case, but really he wasnt allowed to tell her much. Bella understood this. She was never allowed to release information on patients at the hospital.

"So, I wanted to ask you if you had plans Saturday evening?" Edward asked her.

"Actually I do." Bella said. Edward looked disappointed.

"Oh, okay." Edward looked around the room before looking back at her. "So what are you doing Saturday?"

"I'm going to dinner with a friend."

"Guy friend or girl friend?" Edward asked.

"Guy." Bella said. Several different emotions flashed across his face. Hurt, confusion, anger and hurt again. Bella felt bad about teasing him and decided to come clean. "Alice called me tonight and invited me to meet your parents this weekend, Edward, that's where I'm going." She watched Edwards shoulders relax and his relief was clear.

"You're not a very nice person Bella." Edward said while laughing.

"I'm sorry I just couldn't resist."

"Damn Alice. I wanted to ask you to meet my parents. Now it's going to look like I was forced to ask you simply because she did." Edward said.

"Nah, I figured you was just busy with the case. I knew you would get around to it. Well at least I hoped." Bella said. They chatted a little longer before they were to exhausted and needed to go to bed. Bella walked him to the door. Edward leaned down, his lips touching Bella's sweetly.

"I'll come pick you up Saturday." He kissed her once more before leaving. Bella closed and locked her door. She leaned against it and wondered why he didn't seem ready to move forward with their relationship. It's not like all she thought about was sex all the time, but damn it she wanted to have sex with him. Maybe he was waiting on a signal from her, a sign that she was ready. Maybe she would give him that sign.

* * *

Bella and Edward pulled into Alice's driveway at 6. Bella was nervous about meeting his parents and hoped she dressed appropiatley. She was wearing a short-sleeved deep blue sweater dress. It stopped about mid-thigh. She had black stockings on and black high-heeled leather knee-high boots. She was a little worried her outfit was to sexy to be meeting parents, especially if the look Edward had given her when she opened her door to him was anything to go by. If she'd wanted a reaction out of him, she sure got one. Bella could see the lust in Edwards eyes as he'd looked her up and down.

Edward didnt knock, instead just opened the door, letting himself in to Alice's house. They walked into the living room where everyone was sitting. Alice stood, walking over to Bella and wrapping her in a tight hug. "I love this dress Bella. Very sexy, but classy as well." Great Bella thought. She knew she was focusing too much on Edward as she dressed tonight, instead of thinking about meeting his parents. Alice walked Bella over to her parents, where Edward was already hugging his mother. He turned as she walked up and put his arm around Bella's waist.

"Mom, dad. This is Bella. Bella this is Carlisle and Esme." Bella shook their hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I've heard so much about you." Bella said.

"Please call us Esme and Carlisle dear. It's so wonderful to finally put a face with your name. Both of my children have talked non-stop about you over the last couple of months." Esme said. Bella felt her face heat under her blush. She wasnt sure how to respond to that so she just smiled.

Once they sat down to eat, the conversation turned on Bella. She was peppered with questions, from her family, her schooling to her job now. Esme was the main one fishing for information on Bella and although she was really sweet with her interrogation, Bella almost felt like she was being quizzed to see if she was the right fit for Edward.

When Jasper and Alice said it was time to go, Bella was slightly relieved. She liked the Esme and Carlisle from what she had seen over dinner, but damn a girl could only take so many questions before you needed a break. They decided to drive separately, Jasper and Alice in their car and Bella and Edward in his truck.

"I'm sorry my mom asked you all those questions." Edward said.

"It's ok. She was curious about the person her kids were spending so much time with. It's understandable Edward." Bella said. And she did understand, in theory.

"She liked you though." he said. Well she sure as hell hoped so. After having to sit through telling her life story to an almost complete stranger, the woman had better liked her.

Forty minutes later, they pulled into the parking lot for Boone Hall plantation. The place was packed. There was big bales of hay lined up on each side of the entrance. From the parking lot you could hear the screams of scared people and the eery noises of moaning and evil laughing.

Edward reached for her hand enter locking their fingers. "You ready to go get scared?" he asked her.

"Yep. Bring it on!" Bella said laughing. Bella didn't scare easily, but she was sure she would have fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this is late. I had planned on posting this on Halloween, but I'm having computer problems. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. And thanks to everybody that reviews.**

* * *

October 31, 2012

Bella stood in line with Edward, Alice and Japser, waiting to go through the "haunted house". She could hear screams from inside and, she had to admit to herself that she was starting to get just a little nervous. Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet, excited and ready for them to go inside. Bella looked to her right at another long line of people waiting for the hay ride. Alice had already informed them, they would be going there next. There was an evil clown walking around grabbing people by the arm and almost forcing them into the clown house. Bella had already watched this particular clown force six women inside. She decided right then and there if that damn clown grabbed her, he was going to be in for the fight of his life. She couldn't stand for people she didn't know to grab her like that. Bella looked past the hay ride line to the stage they had set up. People of all ages were up there dancing underneath the flashing lights.

It was finally their turn after what felt like hours of waiting in line. Edward grabbed her hand and led her through the door to the haunted house. Alice and Jasper were in front of them. The house was dark and there was eery music playing somewhere. They walked through a black curtain and as soon as they rounded the corner, a man/woman jumped out in zombie makeup. Alice gave a little shriek and they all laughed. If this was all there was to it, Bella thought, she can handle it. Towards the end of the of the tour through the house, Bella was laughing more than screaming. They saw the exit sign and they all started walking towards it laughing at Alice, who screamed at everything. Right as they got close to the door, Bella heard a chain saw crank up so close behind her, that she dropped Edwards hand and pushed past Alice and Jasper, running out the exit door. Alice was hot on her heels screaming. Bella and Alice hugged each other, then started laughing at their absurdness for running. They looked back at the door they had just ran through and saw Edward and Jasper walking out, doubled over laughing at them.

"Oh...God...that was so...funny." Edward said between laughs.

"Yeah, I don't know if you girls can handle the haunted hay ride if y'all get that scared. You do know there's nowhere to run on the hay ride right?" Jasper said with a shit eat grin on his face.

"We will be fine. Want we Alice?" Bella said hotly looking over at an unsure Alice.

"Uh...um. Yeah. Matter of fact I can't wait. Lets go!" Alice said.

Thankfully the line for the hay ride was shorter than it had been before they went into the haunted house. It didn't take more than ten minutes to get on the wooden trailer that was being pulled behind a huge tractor. There was bench seats around the entire trailer and two wooden slats that acted as a railing and a back rest. The trailer was rectangular and Alice chose the very back. Bella didn't think these were very good seats. With the way they were sitting they were facing the back of the tractor with a line of people on each side of them. Alice assured her that the people hiding out in the woods would only mess with the people sitting on the sides. Bella wasnt sure about that, but let it go. The only good thing about their seats was that the space was only big enough to fit the four of them. Jasper was on one side with Alice next to him and Bella next to her. Edward was on the other side, right next to Bella.

As the tractor started moving forward Edward leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Dont worry beautiful Bella. I'll protect you." His voice sent shivers all the way down her spine. He placed his hand on her thigh right above her knee.

The tractor rounded a corner on the trail and came to a sudden stop. There were surrounded by the black of night and little shack houses with what looked like blood on them. There were people dressed up rocking in chairs on the front porches of the little houses, blood on their clothes. They didn't seem to pay any attention to the tractor or the twenty people on the trailer behind it. Bella couldn't help but to think that this wasnt scary at all. It was just people dressed in costume.

Suddenly out of nowhere something grabbed her foot tightly. She screamed and jumped up. Alice was screaming next to her and they both took off running down the narrow path of the trailer. People around them were laughing hysterically. Bella turned around and saw Edward and Jasper both laughing. "Damn it Alice. I thought you said they wouldn't mess with you if you sat in the back?" Bella said as her and Alice went back to their seats. The attendant at the front reminded them to please try to stay in their seats. Like hell Bella thought. If things kept grabbing her, there was no way she wouldn't run. When her flight or fight response kicked in, Bella would definitely take flight every time.

"I thought they wouldn't." Alice said.

The tractor started moving again. Now Bella was tense. She tried to keep her feet out in front of her as far as she could and was thrilled when the people on the sides were the next victims of the grabbing hands. She now saw why her and Alice was laughed at. It was kinda entertaining when in it was someone else getting the shit scared out of them. Her and Alice was in the middle of laughing at the people on their right. They looked at each other and there in between them was a human head, hands hanging on to the back of the trailer. The head was so close, both Alice and Bella could have kissed it on the cheeks without having to move. It let out a loud growling sound causing both Alice and Bella to scream like they were being chased. Alice jumped up again and started to run. Bella stumbled on her feet and landed on the wood floor, scooting backwards.

The person jumped down, probably on its way to terrorize some other poor unsuspecting person. Okay, Bella had to give these people their props. This shit was scaring her.

After the hay ride was over, Alice and Bella decided they couldn't take anymore for the night. They all went to stand by the stage where Beautiful by Akon was playing on the sound system. Alice dragged Bella up on the stage and they started dancing together. She felt hands on her hips from behind and turned to see Edward standing there. They began dancing, grinding their hips into each other. Edward kept one hand on her hip, helping her move to the beat and in rhythm with his hips. His other hand started traveling down her thigh, back up across her rib cage, grazing the side of her breast and finally up to her face. He spun her around, still keeping his hand on her hip, his other hand started out on her hip, then came across her abdomen right below the button of her jeans. He leaned his head down to her neck and started kissing her there. Bella tipped her head to the side to give him better access, closing her eyes as the feeling of his lips went throughout her entire body. Her ass was rubbing his groin with every move and she could feel his erection. Their breathing was getting heavy and Bella didn't think she had ever been so turned on in her life.

Edward kissed up her neck to her ear. "Do you want to go?" he asked.

"Yes! Please." She answered. He pulled her along by her hand to where Alice and Jasper were now dancing. Telling them a quick goodbye, they left the stage and almost ran to Edwards truck. They got in and as Edward pulled out the parking lot, Bella couldn't keep her hands off him. She ran her hand up his thigh to his impressive erection. He groaned, but didn't take his eyes off the road. She hadn't put her seat belt on yet, so she leaned over and kissed him on the corner of his lips. She leaned further down and slowly, so he would know her intentions, unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. She heard his breath catch and smiled to herself. He put his hand on her back, as she pulled his thick cock out of his pants. Bella licked it from the bottom to the top of the head.

"Oh shit Bella!" Edward moaned. She took him into her mouth fully. She went all the way down and swirled her tongue around the head when she came back up. He tasted and smelled so good it made her groan. She couldn't wait to have him inside her. Just thinking about it was making her wet.

Edward was panting above her and she started moving faster. "Ughh...Bella I'm...about...to come!" Edward grunted. She knew he was warning her, giving her the choice to move, but she wanted to taste him, so she sucked him harder into her mouth. She felt him swell and them his warm come hit the back of her throat. She swallowed all of it and licked him clean. Bella zipped him back up and sat up in her seat.

Edward looked over at her with a cheesy grin on his face. "Damn beautiful. That was amazing." He said. "I cant wait to get you home." Edward said, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Your place or mine baby?" He asked her.

"Yours." She said. She couldn't wait for him to get her home either. She wanted this man right now.

* * *

**A/N: Fright Night at Boone Hall Plantation is an actual event. I've went several times and the events on the hay ride actually happened to me and a friend of mine. She really did tell me the people in the woods wouldnt bother you if you sat in the back. Boy was she wrong. I really did try to run (to where I dont know lol) and I really did fall. **

**Thanks to everybody who is reading this story. I loved the reviews :)! Lemon next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

Edward lived in a gated community with four-story apartment buildings set up in a semi-circle fashion. Bella couldn't see much more than that due to the late night. Edward punched in the security code and the gates opened up allowing them to enter. He circled around to the back of the complex and pulled into a parking spot. He came around to Bella's side of the truck and opened her door for her, holding her hand to help her out. He led her to a first floor door that said 123C on it.

As soon as he opened the door, he pulled her through slammed the door shut and pinned her to the wall beside the door. His lips attacked hers in an urgent kiss, his tongue immediately pushing past her lips and in to her mouth. He ran his hands down her body to the hem line of her dress and started pulling it up until they had to break the kiss for him to pull it over her head. Bella lifted her arms for him to finish pulling the dress off her entirely. She was left standing in her black lacy bra and panty set, with her thigh high stockings and boots.

Edward grabbed her by her waist and lifted her until she wrapped her legs around his waist, then started walking them to, what she assumed was his bedroom. He didn't bother turning the light on as he walked through the door. He plopped her down on his bed and yanked her boots off along with her stockings.

The moon light was shining through his windows almost lighting the entire room. Bella could see Edward looking down, his eyes roaming over her almost naked body. "So damn sexy." Edward murmured.

Bella got up on her knees and pulled Edwards sweater over his head, tossing it aside, she then began placing kisses all over his firm, solid chest. While she continued to kiss him, she started working the button and zipper on his jeans. She pulled his pants down as far as she could reach, leaving him to finish taking them off. Bella sat back to appreciate the glorious male specimen in front of her. He was lean, muscular, but not overly so. He took his pants the rest of the way off and pulled his boxer briefs off as well.

Edward crawled on the bed and laid his body over hers. He started kissing her neck moving down her body to her breasts. He licked her nipple through her lace bra. Bella moaned as his tongue played with her nipple. He leaned up, putting one hand behind her back, just below her bra, and gently, but forcefully jerked her up towards him, causing her back to arch. He reached his other arm around and undid her bra clasp, he removed his hands from her back, letting her drop back down on the bed. He put his hands on her shoulders and slowly ran his fingertips down her arms, dragging her bra straps as he went, he didn't stop until her bra was off, and then he threw it behind him. He palmed her breasts, alternating between them, kissing and nipping at her tender flesh. Bella was so turned on, she was touching him every where she could reach, running her hands through his hair, along his back, over his perfect ass. She started wiggling beneath him, trying to find the friction she so badly needed.

Edward moved from her breasts and started kissing down her body, he licked around her belly button then moved further down. He kissed and lightly bit her hip bones, causing her to moan again. He ran his hands down her thighs, grabbing the backs of her knees, he yanked them apart, opening her to him. He was obviously done teasing her because he went straight to her pussy and in one long swipe he licked her from her opening to the top of her clit. "ARRGGHHH" Bella screamed. Edward took her clit in his mouth and sucked, causing Bella to buck her hips. He put his arms under her thighs and reached around to place his hands on her hips, holding her down.

He began fucking her with his tongue and Bella just about lost it. She felt her climax coming fast and hard. Her breathing was loud, but she couldn't find it in herself to care at this moment. "You taste so fucking good" Edward told her as he gave her one last ice cream lick and then bit down on her clit causing her climax to crash down on her. Bella screamed and wasnt sure what words fell out her mouth. She felt like her orgasm was never-ending.

Once she'd calmed down, Edward got up on his knees between her legs and put a condom on. He leaned down, kissing her roughly. She reached down, grabbed his cock and placed him at her opening. They both groaned as he pushed into her with one smooth stroke of his hips. He set a fast pace, pulling all the way out and them slamming back into her. Bella could feel her orgasm building again. She wrapped her legs around his waist and was rewarded when she felt him hit deeper in her.

"Oh God Edward! Yes! Oh!" Bella was about to come again and she knew by Edwards erratic thrusts that he was close as well.

"Bella...I'm going to...come." Edward grunted. "Come with...me." He said. Edward moved faster and harder and suddenly Bella couldn't take it anymore and her second orgasm hit her hard. Her walls closed tight around Edward and it was all he could handle. He slammed into her one last time and froze, throwing his head back and groaning as he came inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, their sweaty bodies sticking to each other. Edward peppered kisses all over her face before getting up and going to the bathroom to dispose of the condom. When he came back, he got in bed and pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her. He gave her one last, sweet kiss on her lips. "Goodnight sweet Bella." He whispered.

"Goodnight." Bella said.

* * *

Bella woke the next morning with Edwards arm still around her. She didn't want to move, but the bathroom was calling to her. She carefully got up, not wanting to wake Edward up and found his shirt on the floor. She grabbed it and tip-toed to the bathroom. When she was finished and had his shirt on she quietly walked out of the bedroom, leaving a sleeping Edward behind. She wanted to make him breakfast and she really wanted to get a look at his apartment. She was to focused on him last night and hadn't got a chance to check out everything. Bella walked into his living room and was surprised by how neat it was. There was a fireplace against one wall and a couch and recliner across from it. The recliner was diagonal and faced a huge flat screen tv. There were pictures everywhere. They seemed to be of his family and many were snap shots of baby Michael that had been framed. A smile ghosted across her face as she looked at the pictures of Michael. It was like they had taken pictures everyday of the baby. One picture in particular caught her eye. She grabbed it off the mantel of the fireplace. It was a picture of her holding Michael. She was looking down at him smiling and he was looking at her, his little eyes unfocused, but still trying to see the woman holding him. Bella felt a sadness come over her as she studied the picture. Deciding to only think happy thoughts today, she put the picture down and went to the kitchen to find breakfast.

Edward didn't have much, so she went simple. She made scrambled eggs with bacon and toast. When she was almost done, she felt two strong arms snake around her waist. Edward leaned his head down and kissed her neck. "Mmm, something smells good." He said.

Bella smiled and said "Its the eggs and bacon. Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving, but I was talking about you. You smell delicious." He said.

Bella laughed and turned around in his arms. She wound her arms around his neck and pulled his head down for a good morning kiss. He hummed against her lips and Bella knew she couldn't let the kiss last to long or their breakfast would get cold. She pulled her head away and said "lets eat." Edward pretended to pout, but went to the kitchen table and sat down.

As they ate they talked, laughed and joked with each other. They bantered back and forth about their college football teams, both declaring their team was the best. Edward decided that after eating, they should spend the rest of the day in bed and that's exactly what they did. Bella had only known this man for two and a half months, but she knew she was falling in-love with him and it scared the shit out of her.


	10. Chapter 10

Bella and Edward laid in bed talking after having had mind-blowing sex. Since Halloween night, they were together every chance they could. It was now the week before Thanksgiving and Edward was telling her that his parents would be coming in to town the Tuesday before Thanksgiving. Bella "hmmed" in all the appropriate places, but since she had no family she didn't really have anything to add to the conversation. The holidays always made her sad, with no one to share them with, she usually worked and tried to pretend whatever holiday it was just didn't exist.

"Hey, you okay?" Edward asked her. Bella lifted her head from Edwards chest, where she'd been laying. Obviously she'd zoned out for a minute. Edwards face looked confused.

"Sorry. I spaced." She said. Edward chuckled lightly as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Am I that boring?" He asked jokingly.

"Yeah, but I put up with it because the sex is amazing." Bella said in a serious voice. It was hard as hell to keep a straight face. Edward threw his head back and laughed loudly. He dug his fingers into her sides, tickling her relentlessly. Bella tried escaping him but he rolled them over so that he had her pinned down with his body as his hands continued their torture on her ribs.

His tickling turned into sweet kisses. Edward lifted his head to look in her eyes, with a sweet smile and a tender expression on his face, he kissed her eyes then her nose and finally her lips again. He raised up on his elbows and she could tell something was on his mind.

"Will you come to Thanksgiving dinner with me?" Edward asked her. She was shocked and didn't know how to respond, she wasnt even sure if she wanted to go. She must have taken to long to answer, because Edward's expression became worried and hurt.

"I mean you don't have to if you don't want to." He said hurriedly. Bella couldn't stand to see the pain in his eyes and know that she was the one who caused it.

"I'd love to go with you Edward." She said. His face lit up and his mouth lifted into a breathtaking smile. "As long as I don't have to work, that is. But I'm sure even if the hospital wants me to, I can work something out with one of the other nurses." She added.

"Thank you Bella." He whispered sweetly.

Even if this dinner made her sad and think about her parents, she was happy she had said yes if it made Edward this happy.

* * *

Bella sat in her living room dressed and ready to. It was Thanksgiving day and she was a nervous wreck. It felt odd to not be working on this day. Though she'd met his parents, there was going to be other family members coming today that she hadn't met. At least Emmett and Rose would be there. Their plans fell through at the last-minute and they had decided to take Alice up on her offer to come to their house for dinner.

Just when Bella thought she couldn't sit still any longer, there was a knock on her door. She jumped up and almost ran to the door, yanking it open to a very sexy Edward. "Hey." She said with a grin.

"Hey yourself, gorgeous. You ready to go?" He asked her. Bella stood on her tip-toes, reaching up and kissed Edward hello. "Mmm. What was that for?" He asked, chuckling.

"Just my way of saying hello. Yes I'm ready to go. Let's hit the road." Bella said.

The drive to Alice's house was quiet on Bella's part, but Edward didn't seem to mind doing all the talking. He was busy telling her about his family that she would be meeting today. When they pulled up in the yard, there were several cars that Bella didn't recognize and only one that she did. Emmett and Rose were already here.

As soon as she was out the car, she started second guessing herself. Her and Edward hadn't been together that long, should she really have come? Werent you supposed to bring something to these things? A pie? Wine? Bella hadn't brought anything. Would Edwards family think her rude for not bringing something with her? Oh God, she was going to have a panic attack if she didn't stop.

Edward took Bella's hand and pulled her through the front door. Walking into the house, Bella was assaulted by loud talking and laughing along with wonderful smells. A short woman, who Bella guessed was in her 50's walked up to them and threw her arms around Edward.

"Oh my handsome boy! I havent seen you in years!" The woman all but screamed. Bella could see Edward wince with every word she said. He looked back at Bella and mouthed "She is partly deaf." Aww, well at least that cleared it up.

"And who is this beautiful young woman?!" The woman asked.

"This is my girlfriend Bella." Edward said. Bella's face turned red at Edward calling her his girlfriend. He looked at her and said, "Bella this is my aunt Charlotte." Bella extended her hand to Charlotte and they shook hands.

"Becca, you keep my nephew straight, you hear.!" Charlotte said as she grabbed her wine glass off the side table and tipped the rest back down her throat. Bella hadn't even seen the woman sit the glass down.

"Umm, it's Bella, and I will certainly do my best." Bella said. But her words were never heard and the woman walked away.

"Sorry, she's hard of hearing. I will make sure she knows before we leave that your name is not Becca." Edward said. Bella smiled and shrugged her shoulders, letting him know, that it really didn't matter to her.

"I'm going to say hi to Alice and see if she needs help in the kitchen with anything." Bella told him.

He kissed her on the cheek and said, "Okay. I'll come find you in a few minutes." Bella headed towards the kitchen and found Alice mashing potatoes in a huge bowl.

"Bella, I'm so glad you made it." Esme said. She came over to her and wrapped her in a warm embrace. Alice looked up from her mashing and gave her a soft smile.

"Hey Bella, I hope your hungry. We made enough to feed an army." Alice said. Esme returned to the stove, stirring something that looked like gravy in a pan.

"I'm starved. Is there anything I can do to help?" She asked. Esme told her that everything was just about done. Alice on the other hand asked her if she could get Michael out of his bouncy seat and feed him his bottle.

* * *

Three hours later and a full stomach, Bella was sitting next to Edward on the couch in Alice and Jasper's living room, holding a sleeping Michael. She had truly enjoyed herself and thought Edward and Alice's family were hilarious. Their grandfather Riley was supposed to be on a special diet due to him being diabetic. But the man was sneaking sweets the entire evening and was caught a couple of times by his wife Mary Alice, who Bella learned was where Alice's name came from. These were Esme's parents. Carlisle's were no longer living. Peter was Carlisle's brother and he was also married to Charlotte. Charlotte was nosy and, in Bella's opinion, was giving everyone a headache because of how loud she talked. She also loved her wine and the more she drank the more nosy and louder she became. How baby Michael was sleeping through that woman screaming at everyone, Bella couldn't figure out.

Charlotte came over to where Edward and Bella were sitting and kneeled down to look at the baby. "Edward! When are you and this lovely girl going to have one of these?!" She shouted. Grandpa Riley to Bella's left jumped at Charlotte's shouting and his whiskey splashed all over himself. He glared at Charlotte, who was clueless as to what just happened and waited on an answer from Edward.

"Uhh, well aunt Char, it wont be anytime soon." Edward said uncomfortably.

"He's always wanted a large family. Isnt that right Edward?" Alice said. Edward didn't answer, instead he changed the subject, talking to Emmett about work.

Bella looked down at the precious baby sleeping in her arms. Did Edward really want a large family? They hadn't been dating very long and had never talked about kids. But if that's what he wanted, maybe they should talk about it.

Edward and Bella left Alice and Jasper's house around 10:00 that night. Bella was quiet again, but this time it was for different reasons. She couldn't stop thinking about Edward wanting kids. Edward seemed quiet as well. When they pulled up to Bella's apartment, Edward walked her in, never saying anything until they were inside. He sat on her couch and patted the spot next to him, indicating he wanted her to sit beside him. She didn't hesitate to walk over to him and sit down, laying her head on his shoulder as he put his hand on her thigh.

"Are you going to tell me whats bothering you or do you want me to guess?" He asked. Bella didn't know if she wanted to have this discussion right now. She wasnt sure it was the right time, but when the hell is the right time? That she didn't have an answer for.

"Do you want kids Edward?" She asked quietly.

"Someday, yes. Why do you ask? Did my aunt and Alice freak you out?" He said.

"No. They didn't." She said. "How important is it for you to have kids 'someday'?" Bella's heart was racing, because their relationship depended on his answer.

"I don't know. I guess I've always thought that I would have a couple of kids. It's up to me to carry on the Cullen name. My father and uncle Peter are the only Cullens besides me left. Uncle Peter and aunt Charlotte don't have any kids. If I don't have a boy to carry on the Cullen name, then it ends with me, so that's important to me. And I love kids. As you know, I'm really close to my family and I guess being close to them has always made me want a little family of my own. Why are you asking me all this Bella?" He said.

Bella's heart was in her stomach. She felt like she couldn't breath. She didn't know how to tell this wonderful man, that she had fallen in love with, that she was never having kids.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, sorry. I hope everyone enjoys. I might be slow to update after this one. The flu is running rampant in my house right now. Both my kids have had it and now my husband, who is acting worse than the kids did, has it. Ohhh men lol their big babies. Again I hope everyone enjoys and I will update as soon as I possibly can.**

* * *

Edward gently laid his hand on Bella's cheek, while softly brushing his lips against hers. He deepened the kiss, his fingers trailing down her cheek to her neck, over her collar-bone, grazing the side of her breast. Bella moaned in his mouth and tangled her fingers in his unruly hair. Edward ran his fingers over her breast and across her sensitive nipple, to the buttons on her shirt. Bella knew that she should stop this before it went any further. She needed time to think about what they had talked about. The fact that he wanted kids and she would never have any was a big deal. She knew she needed to tell him, but she couldn't find the words at the moment.

Edward had her shirt completely undone by the time she came to her senses. She gently but firmly pushed his hands away and broke the kiss. They were both panting from their make out session. Edward looked confused, probably because she wasnt one to refuse him. "What's wrong?" He asked. Bella looked at Edward, his eyes were bright and his hair was a mess, a sexy mess, but a total mess. She was tempted for just a minute to tell him never mind so they could continue.

"Nothing really. I just don't feel good. I've got a headache and I'm tired, besides I have to work tomorrow." She said.

"Oh I'm sorry. You should have said something. We can go straight to bed." Edward said. Bella's heart dropped. He assumed she wanted him to stay the night with her. Before tonight, his assumption would have been correct. They did occasionally stay the night with each other during the week, but Bella wanted to be alone tonight so she could think and figure things out. She couldn't do that with him here.

"Yeah, I think I am going to bed, but you know, umm, you don't have to work tomorrow Edward and I figured you were going home tonight." She really hoped he didn't push the issue, she wasnt sure she could tell him no she didn't want him there if he out right asked. She bravely glanced at him and immediately wished she hadn't. He was frozen in place, his eyes not really focusing on her. He looked shocked and hurt at the same time.

"I mean if you really want to stay I don't mind." She hurriedly said. Jeez, she was making a mess out of this entire situation. First she all but told him that she didn't want him here and now she's telling him he can stay. The poor man probably had whip-lash.

Edward recovered from his frozen place beside her and straightened out his face. He smiled sweetly at her, but Bella could tell that it was forced. "No, I don't mind going home. I shouldnt have assumed I would be staying here tonight. Especailly considering your not feeling well, it's probably best I go home." He said as he stood up.

Bella walked him to the door, not trusting herself to say anything else. Edward walked out the door and stopped, stepping back in and kissing her on the cheek. "I hope you feel better, I'll call you tomorrow." He said. Bella nodded, but still didn't say anything to him. He stared at her, as if waiting or maybe willing her to speak to him. He must have come to the conclusion that she wasnt going to, and he gave her a tight smile, sadness in his eyes. As soon as he turned to walk away, Bella shut the door and went to her room. She flopped down on her bed, laying on her stomach and let the tears fall.

* * *

The day after Thanksgiving was dragging. Bella had already been at work for five hours now and she felt like she'd been here for twelve. It was now 12:30 and she was trying to decide what to do about lunch. Edward sent her a text around 11am, asking if he could take her out for lunch, but she never answered him. After laying in bed last night crying for hours, Bella had come to the decision that she had to let Edward go. She loved him and she wanted to be with him, but the way she saw it, there just wasnt a future there. He wanted things she couldn't give him. He wanted a family, apparently a large family, and she understood this, in a way. Bella had only ever had her mother and father. No siblings, so she didn't know what she was missing by not having a large family. Now she didn't even have her parents. She was lonely, or at least she had been until Edward and Alice had come into her life. She wanted Edward to have his family one day, for baby Michael to have cousins to play with, for Esme and Carlisle to be grandparents again. She wanted Edward to be able to carry on his family name. These things were important. It was because she loved him so much, that she wanted him to have these things and not hold him back from it, even though she was dying inside.

She didn't have a clue how to end things with Edward. How do you tell the man you love that you don't want to be with them anymore. She couldn't tell him the truth about why she wanted to breakup. She worried that if she did tell him that he would tell her that it didn't matter that they would never have children. She feared that eventually he would end up hating her and she didn't want him to hate her.

Bella walked down to the cafeteria. She would just grab a sandwich and head back to the nurses station. While she was waiting in line, rethinking her sandwich idea, because the salad looked really good today, she felt someone press against her. She turned around sharply, ready to give whoever it was a peace of her mind about personal space.

Her breath caught in her throat. Edward.

"Hey. Wh...what are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I wanted to have lunch with my girlfriend. I tried to text you, but you never answered me." He said flatly.

"It's been a busy day. I just thought I would grab something here and head back to work. I didn't want to make you come up here for nothing. I don't have long to eat and then I have to go back to work. It's just so busy and we are short-staffed today." Was she rambling, it sure felt like it. She had never been good at lying.

"Okay. I guess I'll call you later then." He said. He kissed her lightly on her cheek and turned to walk away, but turned back around, facing her. "You know Bella, I wouldn't have cared if all I got with you was five minutes, it would have been worth it to me. Oh and you're a horrible liar." He said before leaving. Bella could feel unshed tears in her eyes threatening to spill over.


	12. Chapter 12

It was Tuesday night and Bella sat on her couch watching tv and eating mint chocolate chip ice-cream right out the container. She hadn't seen or spoken to Edward since the hospital Friday. Four days, it had been four days. He'd called, left messages and sent her texts, but she'd avoided it all. Saturday night he'd even come by her apartment. Bella had laid on her couch with the tv off and listened to him knock on her door. She'd listened to the concern in his voice when he'd called out her name, but still she'd just laid there until he left.

Bella walked to the kitchen to throw away a now empty ice-cream container. Just as she was walking back to the living room there was a knock on her door. She bypassed the door and headed straight back to the couch.

"BELLA! Open this damn door now!" It was Alice. "I mean it Bella. I'll break it down if I have to." She yelled. Bella couldn't help the giggle that came out as she pictured tiny Alice "breaking down" her door.

She opened the door to a livid Alice, and stepped aside to allow her in, though Bella wasnt sure she would have been able to stop Alice even if she tried.

"What the hell Bella? Do you know how worried we've all been about you!" Alice stood in front of her, hands on her hips, waiting on an answer. Bella didn't know what to say. She was tired and sad and just really wanted a friend she could tell all her secrets to. Without thinking or really even meaning to, she broke down, crying so hard she couldn't see. Alice wrapped her arms around Bella and walked them to the couch.

Bella cried while Alice held her. The entire time Alice never said a word other than "Shhh". Alice rocked her back and forth, while rubbing her back and just let Bella get it all out.

When Bella had calmed down, she sat back and began to wipe her face. Alice got up and came back seconds later with tissues from the bathroom. Bella wiped her face of all the wetness.

"You want to tell me what's going on sweety?" Alice asked in a concerned voice. "Edward is beside himself with worry. He doesn't understand why you're avoiding him." A few more tears fell down Bella's cheeks.

"Oh Alice, I never meant to hurt him. I'm doing this for him." Bella said. Alice gave her an incredulous look.

"Ok, I'm not understanding. How is avoiding him and making him worry, for his benefit? Your going to have to explain it to me better Bella."

Bella looked down to where her hands sat in her lap. She started wringing her hands together, a nervous habit. She took a deep breath, afraid and ashamed of what she was about to tell Alice.

"I...I can't have children Alice." There she'd said it. She peaked at Alice.

"What do you mean you can't?" She asked.

"I have a medical condition called Endometriosis. I have a very low chance if any of becoming pregnant." Bella explained.

"Is that what all this is about Bella? Your worried Edward will leave you because you can't have babies? That's just crazy. He cares about you and he wouldn't leave you over something like that. You really should give him more credit than that." Alice said.

"That's the problem. I know he wouldn't leave me Alice, but I also know how important having a family is to him, and don't tell me it's not." Bella said.

Alice sighed deeply before reaching over and laying her hands over Bella's. "Look I can't tell you that having kids isn't important to him, because he does want kids, but I also know that he wants you. Give him a chance Bella. Tell him whats going on please." Alice pleaded.

Bella laid her head down on the back of the couch and closed her eyes. She knew what Alice said was true. She owed it to Edward to tell him what was going on. It was wrong to just leave him hanging like this, it wasnt fair to him.

"Ok, I'll talk to him." Bella said.

"I really think that's the best thing to do." Alice squeezed Bella's hands that she was still holding. "Hey look at me." When she had Bella's full attention she continued. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. Do you understand me?" Bella nodded her understanding. "It will all work out and even if you and Edward don't make it, I want you to know that me and you will still be friends. So don't shut me out again, ok?" Bella smiled and leaned up to hug her. She really needed to hear that.

* * *

Bella checked her appearance once more in the mirror before she was satisfied with the way she looked. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door. After Alice left yesterday, Bella had called Edward and asked him if they could meet at a café down the street. He'd eagerly agreed and sounded worried but relieved that she'd finally called. Bella on the other hand was a nervous wreck as she walked into the café. She glanced around until she found Edward sitting in the back at a small table. She started walking in his direction. He was looking down at his hands, that rested on the table and didn't look up until she was right in front of him.

"Edward." She greeted. She wasnt sure how to approach him or how to begin this conversation. So she decided to get right to it and to just be honest. "I'm glad you could come."

"Well hell Bella, I've been worried sick about you and wondering what the hell I've done wrong that pushed you away from me." He said a little testily. She deserved his anger and she knew it. She'd handled this entire situation wrong. "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asked.

Bella took deep calming breath, she squared her shoulders in preparation to lay her heart on the line, flaws and all. "Before you say anything, can you listen to all I have to say without interrupting me? Because if you do, I might not be able to get through everything I have planned to say." She looked at him, waiting on him to answer. He nodded,but didn't say anything, so she continued. "I love you Edward. I'm so in love with you and I would do anything for." Edward looked shocked and opened his mouth to speak, but Bella held up her hand to stop him. "Please don't say anything yet. I know I must seem so flighty right now, telling you I love you when I've avoided you for the past few days, but I do love you and I do have a reason for why I did what I did, although I will admit that I could have handled the whole thing better. For that I'm so sorry." Bella looked down at the table. This was so much harder than she thought it would be and she hadn't even got to the tough parts yet. She gathered her courage and looked him in the eye. "I know how important having children is to you and that really freaked me out, because I can't have kids Edward. It's not that I don't want them, I do, but I have a medical condition that gives me a very low percent chance of having kids. To be honest, my doctor has told me that it's probably not possible at all." Bella picked up a napkin to wipe the tears falling from her eyes and down her cheeks.

Bella didn't take her eyes off Edward, waiting on his reaction was nerve wracking. He stared at her, never taking his eyes from hers. Bella wanted to scream at him to say something, anything, she couldn't take his silence and she didn't have a clue what he was thinking, his face was a perfect mask, no emotion clear on his perfect face. Just when Bella thought she was going to go crazy from the deafening silence he spoke.

"I take it I'm allowed to speak now?" He didn't wait for her answer before he continued. "I can't believe you've put me through hell these last few days, because you felt like you couldn't tell me what was going on. I thought I'd done a pretty good job of letting you know that you can trust me. I tried to show you in every way how much you matter to me Bella and you ditched me at the first sign of trouble. Shit Bella you never even gave me a chance to," Edward stopped mid sentence and sighed heavily. Oh God this can't be good, Bella thought. He was going to tell her that there was just no hope. Fresh tears poured from her eyes. She downed her head, scared of what she'd see in his eyes if she looked, and waited for him to continue.

She heard movement and jerked her head up, fearing that he was leaving. Bella sat frozen as Edward moved his chair so that he was right beside her. He took her hand in his and in a low voice he continued,"to tell you that I love you. I want to spend my life with you Bella. I want you no matter what. So what if we can't have kids, we'll just travel the world together, just me and you. I want to spend everyday with you, I want to grow old with you. If we decide later that kids are a must, we'll adopt, but I can live without having kids. I can't live without you Bella." She threw her arms around his neck, crying tears of joy. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her hair as she cried on him.

"Oh Edward, I was so worried that I would be taking away your chance of having a family. I was scared that you wouldn't want me anymore when you found out about my condition." She said.

"Bella you are my family and I love you just the way you are. Always." Edward put his hands on each side of her face and lifted it from his shoulder. He looked deeply in her eyes and kissed her softly. "Lets go back to my place." He whispered against her lips. Bella agreed with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I hope everyone is happy with it. I've thought about doing an epi, but I havent decided yet. Thanks to all of you that have given me kind reviews. **


End file.
